


The War Comes To ESC

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, ESC, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: It's the day before the grand final of the 2019 Eurovision Song Contest when the United Kingdom declares war on Iceland...





	The War Comes To ESC

It was the day before the grand final of the 2019 Eurovision Song Contest and everything was going well. That was, until Tamara Todevska ran into the room with the other entrants, waving her phone around and yelling about something. It didn't help that she ran around the room while yelling. The other entrants tried to calm her down.  
"Calm down Tamara," Serhat said, "Please, tell us what's wrong."  
"It's... it's..." Tamara began, trying to find the right words, "The UK have declared war on Iceland!"  
The usually talkative Hatari went silent. Surprisingly, it was British entrant Michael Rice who spoke first.  
"What?" was all he could manage to say, "Why?"  
"I don't know," Tamara said, "Something about some trade deal or something... but it sounds really serious..."  
"How could this happen?" Matthias yelled angrily, "Our government was supposed to be fixing our problems with them! We wanted a peaceful solution to this!"  
"Don't worry guys," Miki said, leaning back in his chair, "I'm sure they're just trying to scare Iceland into doing what they want, this won't really escalate."  
"You say that," Klemens said, "But from what I've seen lately, the Icelandic government isn't going to back down. Not without a fight, anyway."  
Einar simply nodded at that.  
At that moment, Jon Ola Sand came running into the room.  
"Guys," he said, "Have you heard? A war has been declared between two of our members, the United Kingdom and Iceland!"  
The Eurovision entrants nodded.  
"We just don't know what to do!" he continued, "I'll be talking with the EBU... but this sounds like it could become a very serious situation indeed."


End file.
